1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to lighted keyboards and, more particularly, to multicolored backlit keyboards.
2. Background Discussion
Electronic devices, including desktop computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, cell phones and mobile media devices, among others, have become ubiquitous in today's society. They serve as work tools, communication devices and provide entertainment. As such, they are operated in all types of lighting conditions. For example, electronic devices may be operated on an airplane with limited lighting or outdoors with the sun shining brightly. To help facilitate use of the electronic device regardless of lighting conditions, the keyboards and/or buttons on such devices may be provided with their own lighting. For example, in some instances, the keyboards have been lit by an LED or array of LEDs positioned under the keyboard. In other instances, the keyboards have been backlit by a light source placed under the keys of the keyboard.